


Screaming Loonies

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Winchesters try camping. Things don't go quite to plan...





	Screaming Loonies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly">'s [Supernatural, any, He smashed a plastic chair leg on a tree stump, threw himself into the side of our metal enclosure, stomped on the wreckage for a bit and then punched the fire.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115699.html?thread=5478643#cmt5478643) Featuring Bobby and the Winchester Brothers, with references to a Castiel who got his vessel hijacked (possibly by Gabriel/Loki/The Trickster).

To say the campsite was a mess was an understatement. The whole thing had been trashed, and the look on Bobby's face demanded that the boys explain.

"D'yah mind tellin' me what you three eedjits got yerselves into last night?" he said, adding words to that angry look.

Sam looked at Dean; Dean looked at his feet, hands hooked into the back pockets of his jeans and scuffed his boots in the leaves.

"It was Cas, he just went... nuts," Dean replied.

"Define 'went nuts': we are talkin' about an angel," Bobby replied, patiently.

Sam spoke up, explaining the situation. "We were just having a few beers after we'd cleaned out the nest. Cas helped himself to one," he said. "He seemed fine at first, but then he got up, looking like someone had just set his hair on fire. Then he smashed a plastic chair leg on a tree stump, kicked the tent over, threw himself into the side of our metal enclosure, stomped on the wreckage for a bit and then punched the fire, before he took off into the woods, screaming like hell was after him."

Bobby shook his head, half wearily, half disbelieving. "You'd think he'd turn this place into a smoking crater, not a frat camping trip gone wrong."

Dean snerked, drily, looking away into the trees. "Guess that makes Cas the ultimate lightweight."

"He's had alcohol before, did it make him crazy?" Bobby asked, trying to eliminate everything that wasn't relevant.

"He got tipsy once," Sam said. "But he got goofy that time."

"I'm wonderin' if someone else got inside our boy's head," Bobby said.

Dean blinked. "Is that possible? For two angels to share one meatsuit?"

"Never heard of it, but the longer I live and the more I hear, the more I'm thinkin' anything's possible," Bobby said. With a sigh, he said, "Well, let's not stand here, lets go find him before he does anything else stupid."


End file.
